Field:
The monitoring of control channels, such as the physical downlink control channel, may benefit from the influence of data buffer status information. Thus, certain embodiments may broadly apply to communication systems, such as communication systems associated with the third generation partnership project (3GPP). Certain embodiments more particularly may be relevant to evolved universal terrestrial radio access network (E-UTRAN) connected mode data transmission, user equipment (UE) power consumption and the combined method of handling the unpredictable data traffic patterns for handheld smart devices, taking into account user equipment power consumption.
Description of the Related Art:
Data traffic flow in mobile networks is significant and growing. Smart phones and other smart devices, which may be online more or less all the time potentially with multiple applications running in parallel, may add to the data traffic.
Radio resource control (RRC) connected mode discontinuous reception (DRX) is a method for providing power saving for devices in connected mode.
Connected mode DRX can be controlled and configured by the network, for example, by a network element such as an access point, base station or e-Node B (eNB) based on network knowledge. The network does not conventionally have a way to retrieve detailed user equipment (UE) information concerning the active applications. Also changes in the DRX configuration due to changes in the instant data traffic needs may require signaling a new RRCConnectionReconfiguration. Conventionally, when there is only low/no data flow, the optimum DRX configuration would for example be very short on-duration and very short inactivity timer. On the other hand a DRX configuration for when active flow is present could, for example, be longer on-duration and/or longer inactivity timer for allowing scheduler freedom and allow for changing radio conditions.